dimension_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Jedah
Jedah appears in Dimension Clash as a playable character. He is slated to reappear in Dimension Brawl via DLC. Backstory Jedah is over 6000 years old and he is the youngest out of the three High nobles of Makai. His liquid body allows him to change into any shape he chooses. He is able to absorb the souls of others and can instantly increase his own powers. He was always concerned about the future of Makai. He believed that if Makai was left to rule by Berial, the master of the Aensland family and the true ruler of Makai, then it would grow old and begin to decay. Berial would most likely say that that is destiny and life. To Jedah, Berial was a being who should not exist. He looked for an opportunity to kill Berial and waited for the right time to strike. Jedah, who was resurrected in the barren outskirts of Makai, laments over a miserable state he has foreseen for the next world, which will be perched on the verge of destruction. "It is foolish and meaningless to fight and plunder each other. No one can save this world except me," he grumbles. To save all forms of life, every soul needs to be united so as to become one soul; only then will the world be without violent conflict. However, Jedah required a durable container that is capable of holding all the souls in order to prevent him from from making the same mistake that he made with Berial, the Evil King, 100 years previously. Jedah came up with an idea of collecting the most valuable souls, and then uniting himself to their combined essence, creating one container large enough to safely confine all the other souls. With benevolence in mind, Jedah lands on his feet within the dark entity. The travelling black void is itself the container called majigen, the spiritual creation of Jedah. "Join with my soul if you desire peace and tranquility for all time!"[1] Gameplay Jedah is an unsually execution heavy air-based character. Like another Darkstalkers character (Morrigan), he airdashes instead of ground dashes, and some of his most potent moves are performed in the air. He has the second highest (now the highest) health in the game (1,250,000), and is a very agile character, even on the ground. However, since most of his ground moves are unsafe if guarded, hyper combo cancel as fast as possible for the best results. In Ultimate Dimension Clash, Jedah has been tweaked to slightly ressemble his Darkstalkers 3 appearance in terms of gameplay. The most significant of this is that Spreggio can now canceled into from his guarding animation. Also, like Aang, he is now able to cancel all of his special moves with Flight activation and decactivation, making his air game more versatile. As a result, his flight has been improved. Changes in Ultimate Dimension Clash *Jedah's guad is cancelable with Spreggio *Nero Fautica capture state decreases with combo length *All special moves cancelable with Flight *Flight increased from 106 frames to 111 frames *Flight startup decreased from 15 frames to 11 frames *EX Dio Segah now slowly homes in on foe *Prova Di Servo invicibility frames tweaked; is now frames 1-12 invincible instead of 1-9 Moves (UDC) Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Assists (UDC) X-Factor stats (UDC) Moves (DB) Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Theme song (UDC) Jedah's theme is a remix of his boss battle theme from Darkstalkers 3. Misc. Jedah's outfit in Ultimate Dimension Clash Attack Overview Jedah/Attack Set Category:Dimension Clash Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Unlockable Character Category:Villain Category:Capcom Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Default Character (UDC) Category:Darkstalkers Category:Dimension Brawl Category:DLC (DB)